ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Abquhbah
; upstairs | starts missions = | starts quests = *Promotion: Lance Corporal *Promotion: Chief Sergeant | involved in missions = *Aht Urhgan Mission 11: Imperial Schemes *Aht Urhgan Mission 12: Royal Puppeteer *Aht Urhgan Mission 17: Guests of the Empire *Aht Urhgan Mission 18: Passing Glory *Aht Urhgan Mission 19: Sweets for the Soul *Aht Urhgan Mission 21: Finders Keepers *Aht Urhgan Mission 23: Social Graces *Aht Urhgan Mission 24: Foiled Ambition *Aht Urhgan Mission 26: Seal of the Serpent *Aht Urhgan Mission 33: Sentinels' Honor *Aht Urhgan Mission 34: Testing the Waters *Aht Urhgan Mission 37: Path of Blood *Aht Urhgan Mission 38: Stirrings of War *Aht Urhgan Mission 43: Fangs of the Lion *Aht Urhgan Mission 46: Imperial Coronation *Aht Urhgan Mission 48: Eternal Mercenary | involved in quests = *Promotion: Private First Class *Promotion: Sergeant Major *Promotion: Second Lieutenant *Promotion: First Lieutenant *An Imperial Heist *Coming Full Circle *The Rider Cometh *Unwavering Resolve *A Stygian Pact | notes = Abquhbah is the assistant of Naja Salaheem and the NPC who coordinates mercenary affairs. Ask him for your actual progress for the next Rank Promotion. - "How often did he meet Naja's spiky friend? Hmmmm?" Topics ;Mercenaries:A Mercenary is a character who lives at the mercy of President Naja... ;Salaheem's Sentinel: The only mercenary group with direct authorization of the Empress herself. Company flyer of Naja says all: "Super dooper, the best of the East" ;The Commissions Agency: Agency for the Assault Missions; introduce yourself for more information ;Salary:Imperial Standing for credits Mercenary Assessments Abquhbah will tell you indirectly how many points you will need until your next Mercenary Rank promotion. As you progress, you will receive the following dialogues. ;0-7 points:"At your current pace, you'll be doomed to a meeting with President Naja's spiky “friend.” If you want to dig yourself out of that pit, you've got to hit the Commissions Agency and run up some successful Assault missions.... (That's the only option left to you...)" ;8-11 points:"Hmmm. You seem to be out of the woods as far as being beaten to a pulp goes, but you're still somewhere south of the middle." ;12-18 points:"Hello... Seems someone has been a good little mercenary. You have some glowing reports from the Commissions Agency here. You've finally pulled yourself up to the borderline between worthless pile of beaten pulp and respectable employee." ;19-24 points:"Let's see now. A few more successful missions and the president herself might have a word with you. Keep this up and the next mercenary rank is not far off!" When you are able to rank up, you will be told: :"Hello, hello. You'll be hearing from President Naja any day now! (Poor thing, you'll wish you'd stayed a worthless pile of beaten pulp...)" President Naja You get the three rules of the Sentinels: ;Article 1: “Follow President Naja's orders without question!” ;Article 2: “Fulfill President Naja's requests without fail!” ;Article 3: “Run President Naja's errands without complaint!” Once you reach the rank of Lance Corporal, Abquhbah will begin offering information regarding President Naja: *At the rank of Lance Corporal, Abquhbah will mention that Naja's favorite food is fish. He says her best memory is eating raw Gugrusaurus with Rock Salt and Olive Oil. *At the rank of Sergeant Major, Abquhbah will describe what Naja would be doing at a particular time of day: in the morning, the afternoon, or the evening. This dialog reveals that President Naja prefers two cups of Imperial Coffee in the morning. *At the rank of Chief Sergeant, Abquhbah will inform you that Naja's favorite dessert is Sutlac +1 and Irmik Helvasi +1. Trade either of these items to Naja Salaheem to be rewarded with a scroll of Instant Reraise. Note that this cannot be done if you go higher in rank than CS. Abquhbah will talk about other things, and you'll have missed your chance. Trading to Naja without being prompted does NOT work. *At the rank of Second Lieutenant, Abquhbah will tell you that Naja is originally from Zwha, a nation far to the south (presumably in Olzhirya). He explains that his speculations about why she made the trip to Aht Urhgan have made it difficult to sleep, and asks for help curing his insomnia. He asks for a cup of Chamomile Tea, Healing Tea or Mary's Milk. He hopes he doesn't have to resort to using a Sleeping Potion. Trading a cup of Chamomile Tea to Abquhbah (~1:00-3:00, ~9:30 worked) is rewarded with a scroll of Instant Warp. Trading Mary's Milk at 03:40 was rewarded with a scroll of Instant Reraise. | historicalbackground = }}